


patch work

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anonymous asked:14 please! "you’re bleeding on my carpet.”





	patch work

Beth kneels down in her living room, squinting at a jagged line of skin and blood. Luckily, she’s not very squeamish when it comes to cuts, broken bones, concussions or wounds thanks to having so many kids. But still, she doesn’t like how heavily Rio is breathing, that muscle in his jaw working when she tries to touch the skin nearby.

“Stop moving.” She says, tugging his shirt up. She can’t tell whether it’s a bullet graze or a jagged knife that left the gash behind.

“Then stop pokin’ me,” He grits out between his teeth.

She rolls her eyes and pulls back from him, picking up the first-aid kit from the floor to set beside him on the couch. “How else am I supposed help you? Let me remind you that you showed up on _my _doorstep because you lost a knife fight.”

Rio looks incredibly indignant, shifting on the couch and catching her gaze because, “It wasn’t a knife fight, we ain’t in the crusades, Jesus. And I didn’t lose.”

“Right,” Beth clicks her tongue off the roof of her mouth. “You’re just lucky my kids aren’t home.”

She tears open an antiseptic wipe with her teeth and begins to clean around the wound, his body jerks a little underneath her fingertips but when she looks at his face, his expression is impassive and collected.

“You were the closest,” He says after a moment, “And I wouldn’t’ve come in if I knew your kids were home.”

Beth hums softly; interesting, because he certainly doesn’t mind showing up unannounced when he’s _not _bleeding all over the place. The wound isn’t very deep but she’s having trouble stopping it from seeping. Concentration pulls her eyebrows together as she presses a cotton pad against him.

A small hiss sneaks out between his lips, his fingers flexing against the arm of the couch. She smiles a little, can’t help it, “That hurt?”

“Fuck off.” Rio says but there’s not heat there, which just encourages a soft laugh from her.

“Good. You’re bleeding on my carpet.”

“Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired Nurse Ratched.” He mumbles, leaning his shoulder against the back of the couch.

Beth pulls the pad off his side and it finally looks ready for a bandage. With gentle and nimble fingers, she gets him all patched up, helping him pull his shirt down over his wound.

“Good as new, can’t fix your attitude though, sorry.”

Rio just grins, “Lucky for me,” He leans forward and brushes their lips together, “I know you like me just fine this way.”

Beth rolls her eyes but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t let him kiss her.


End file.
